1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device with air gaps and a method for fabricating the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices generally include dielectric materials formed between neighboring conductive structures. As the degree of integration of semiconductor devices is increased, the distance between conductive structures becomes shorter, increasing parasitic capacitance. The increase in parasitic capacitance may deteriorate performance of the semiconductor devices.
In order to reduce parasitic capacitance, a method for lowering a dielectric constant of dielectric materials may be used. However, the method also has limitations in reducing parasitic capacitance because the dielectric materials have high dielectric constant values.